


The Reluctant Shopper

by UisceOneLove



Series: Lucky I'm in Love With My Best Friend [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mates, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has dragged stiles shopping for Prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reluctant Shopper

**Author's Note:**

> I will always love the image of Stiles and Lydia being super close. Now, enjoy!

"Lyyyyyyydddddssss, how much longer are we going to be at this? My arms are getting tired!" Stiles whined, glaring down at the pile of dresses he was carrying for the girl who was sure to win Prom Queen.

"Oh relax, Stiles, holding those will not kill you." Lydia waved his complaint off, trying to choose between a pink off the shoulder dress or a short-sleeved one in light green that stopped at the knees. After another moment of looking back and forth, the girl added the green dress to the pile in Stiles's arms before finally making her way to the dressing room, the boy stumbling after her.

"Oh gee, I can just feel the love." He muttered, stopping in front of the dressing room she walked into, handing over the pile with great relief.

"I know. I'm just so affectionate." She replied, closing the door.

Stiles sighed, sitting down in the seat residing next to the room. "Remind me why I let you drag me out here?"

"Because you love me and I offered to buy you curly fries when we're done."

"Oh. Right. You know me too well, Ms. Martin!"

"A gift and a curse." Lydia laughed.

Stiles rolled his eyes, a smile on his lips as he watched other girls walking around the store picking out dresses. Prom dresses. The dance was only a few weeks away, and every girl in Beacon Hills was making sure they had everything perfect, right down to the pedicures. Even Stiles was a little excited. He was going with Scott, after all. His best friend forever, and definitely proving to be the best boyfriend.

The boyfriend that his dad still had no idea he was dating.

Yeah, he'll have to come clean eventually, won't he?

"So where's Scotty today?" Lydia's voice came out from the dressing room, snapping Stiles back to reality.

"His mom dragged him off to get a tux." he shrugged, even though he knew that the strawberry-blonde couldn't see the gesture.

"Does she think you two are just going as friends?"

"I, well, uh....Yeah."

"So...That means you two haven't told you parents." she stated. Leave it to Lydia Martin to already have things figured out. Sometimes Stiles hated how observant she was. 

"It's kinda complicated, Lyds." 

Lydia opened up the dressing room, stepping out with her hands on her hips as she stared down at the boy. Man, she was still gorgeous. He had to admit purple was definitely her color. 

"Stiles, it's not complicated at all. You and Scott simply open your mouths and say 'Hey mom, hey dad, we've gone from being best friends to Mates. Easy as you shoving curly fries down that mouth of yours."

Stiles gawked at the beauty, brain trying to think of something to say back. "Well...What about you, huh? Have you told your mom about dating Peter?"

Lydia's new look was telling Stiles 'Bitch please'. "Peter is someone over a decade older than me. We both know that my situation is more complicated than yours. Now, how do I look?"

"You look perfect, like always." he sighed, giving up. 

"Thought so." she smiled, heading back into the dressing room. In a matter of minutes, she was walking out, the pink dress in her hands. "Now, I believe I promised you curly fries?"

* * *

"You seriously tried to use Peter as your logic against her for us not telling our parents we're together?"

"Come on, you know I couldn't go down without a fight!"

"Sadly yes, I do know that." Scott chuckled, kissing the boy's shoulder.

Stiles shifted on the couch, pushing Scott onto his back so that he could snuggle into the wolf's chest. Three empty pizza boxes were spread on the coffee table, along with a few drained cans of soda, The Dark Knight playing on the TV.

"When do you think we should tell them?" Stiles finally asked, looking up at the wolf. "I mean, it's been months already."

"Dude, I know." Scott ran a hand along his back, thinking. 

"Maybe we could just tell them on Prom?"

Scott considered this before shaking his head. "After. We can have a dinner, all four of us."

"I might have to actaully let dad have steak to butter him up." Stiles groaned.

"Hey, it's a worthy sacrifice. One steak will not kill him." 

"Scott, I'm more worried about the gun he carries killing you. It's loaded with wolfsbane bulletes now!"

"I think I'm going to be perfectly fine, Stiles." the Alpha laughed before pressing a kiss to Stiles's lips, making the amber eyed boy relax with a sigh.

"Yeah yeah, just expect a big 'I told you so' later when you have a bullet in your ass."

"I fully intend on it."


End file.
